psychicprincesstonglingfeifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
THIS PAGE IS UNDER EDITING! The first words: You are also equipped to step into my night palace '''(话 凭你也配踏进我夜王府) '''is the 1st episode of the donghua adaption of Psychic Princess Tong Ling Fei. It aired on November 30, 2018. Summary dklsfjklsd Plot The episode begins on the Qian mansion during a storm. Yun Shang Er is telling her parents that she doesn’t want to marry into the Ye Wang Mansion, expressing that she doesn’t even like Lord Ye Wang. Yun Shang Er’s mother supported her, telling Minister Qian Aotian, Yun Shang Er’s father, that their relationship with Lord Ye Wang was never good from the start which might cause the ruin of Yun Shang Er’s life if they let their daughter marry him. Qian Aotian also expresses his opposition to the marriage but he reasoned that the Emperor himself is the one who bestowed the marriage which makes it hard to deny. Yun Shang Er reminded her father of his promise that she is free to choose her own husband. She emphasized that she had never met Lord Ye Wang before and she would rather take her own life than marry him. Her mother continues to support her and asked Aotian if there is really no other way. Aotian said they cannot defy the Imperial edict and proceeded to tell Yun Shang Er to do it for them. Yun Shang Er continues to beg her father, reasoning that she was his only daughter. This prompted her mother to remember that Yun Shang Er wasn’t Aotian’s only daughter. Aotian asked if Shang Er’s mother was referring to his daughter that was in the Ling Yun Mountains. Aotian, at first, was against this plan because they would be deceiving the Emperor. Shang Er’s mother reasoned that they wouldn’t be deceiving the Emperor because the Emperor said to bestow marriage to their eldest daughter, which was Qian Yun Xi. She even suggested to swap their Yun Xi and Shang Er’s names and identity. Aotian finally agreed to her persuasion. They proceeded with their plans carefully and the scene shifts to presumably the Ye Wang Mansion, where they are now celebrating and carrying on the traditional marriage. Qian Yun Xi is inside a carriage and was observing something outside, going against the custom by unveiling at the inappropriate time. She was then placed into a room where she had to wait to meet Lord Ye. In there, she complained to herself that marrying is a pain because she was busy early in the morning and didn’t even get to rest at night. She berated the two servants outside about how long she has to wait in the room and to start the ceremonies already. After an idle talk with the servants, she realized that she wasn’t ready of the things that might happen that night. She began to fantasize and slightly fear what Lord Ye Wang might do to her. She was further confused by what the chef said to the two servants outside, thinking the chef is Lord Ye Wang. Not wanting to meet Lord Ye Wang, Yun Xi hid under the table. When Lord Ye Wang finally entered the room, he indirectly expresses that he wasn’t in accordance with the marriage. He thought it was just a ploy by Aotian and that Aotian’s daughter is nothing but a pitiful pawn. Yun Xi heard his complaints while still hiding. He left the room and decided that Yun Xi will be transferred to the Serene Pavilion immediately. The two servants tried to console Yun Xi however, she took what Lord Ye said in a different way. She was satisfied because she doesn’t need to think of ways to make Lord Ye like her. She was satisfied because she thinks she is now “free” not knowing about the badness of Serene Pavilion. When she transferred, she saw how poorly managed Serene Pavilion is. She released Riceball, a spirit, from his seal to ask him for help. At first, Riceball is unwilling to help however Yun Xi eventually persuaded him to help clean the Serene Pavilion. After that hard work, the two are hungry and so Yun Xi planned to stealthily go to the kitchen, which was the one she was secretly observing from the time she was in the carriage. Wearing ninja-like clothes, she jumped from building to building towards the kitchen along with Riceball. However, Riceball was weakened by something and couldn’t keep up with Yun Xi. On the other hand, Yun Xi encountered Lord Ye who thought Yun Xi was there to assassinate him. Yun Xi didn’t recognize him to be the lord of this mansion and Lord Ye pretended to be a guard. They then fought equally although Lord Ye dominated her at the end and locked her joints. With no other choice, Yun Xi used the Hallucinating Smoke Bomb from her master to weaken Lord Ye and escape. She then returned to the Serene Pavilion tired and still hungry. Characters Videos External Links * https://v.qq.com/x/cover/jg2a5feze5bryj2/b08625wwd9d.html * https://www.bilibili.com/bangumi/play/ep257624 Category:Episode Category:Donghua Category:Media